


Public Transport

by Uncommon_Aura



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Other, Self Insert, Self Insert OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncommon_Aura/pseuds/Uncommon_Aura
Summary: Nyx isn't the biggest fan of public transport, but Sly thinks it's a great way to travel when laying low. And of course, as things usually go with these two, they somehow manage to make riding a bus embarassing. Oneshot.





	Public Transport

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little idea that popped into my head one day after almost falling on my face clinging to the overhead bars of a bus.

“I really hate public transport, you know that right?” I asked, looking up at my raccoon friend who currently was wearing a sleeveless hoodie and skater shorts. He looked pretty ordinary without his actual mask and all the thieving gear. His hair was a wreck and he definitely looked like a punk skater boy, especially with the practically untied sneakers he was wearing.

“Yeah, I know,” Sly replied smoothly, smirking at me.

“I had enough of this when I was seventeen,” I continued. “Why couldn’t we take the van or something?”

Sly chuckled. “Public transport is less conspicuous. Our van isn’t exactly subtle,”

“Get a car that doesn’t have your logo on it, you doofus,” I replied, though I was laughing. Even when we argued, we never actually argued, and it was pretty great.

“Yeah, I’ve thought of it. Never got around to it,” Sly answered, shrugging.

I hummed. “There’s also the fact that we’re wanted practically all over the globe…” I was glad that no one else was at the bus stop, so that this conversation could actually happen.

“That too,” Sly agreed.

That was when the bus pulled up, and we both produced money from our pockets. It felt sort of weird actually doing normal civilian stuff like riding a bus. We didn’t do some of it very often. Riding the bus was not one of those things that I missed, though.

We stepped onto the bus and I hissed. “It’s really crowded…” in fact, there were no open seats at all…

Sly chuckled as he put his money into the machine, recieved his bus pass, and waited for me to do the same. Once I had my pass, he guided me to a corner of the bus where we could stand out of the way and cling to the support bars overhead.

“Don’t tell me you’re still scared of people?” Sly whispered into my ear, grinning. “I’ve seen you tackle people bigger than you, Nyx,”

“Yeah that’s tackling bad guys and fighting with them,” I replied. “I’m still not good with the social thing, and you know it. Our whole job revolves around avoiding people most of the time,”

“But you’re so charming when you talk to people,” Sly laughed. “You’re so sweet and nice,”

I rolled my eyes. “I learned that from you,”

“What didn’t you learn from me?” Sly asked, sounding very smug.

I snorted. “Not a lot. I didn’t have much of a life before I met you,”

Sly laughed. “Good to know that you like this life better,”

“I couldn’t ask for anything better than this, Sly,” I replied, shoving the raccoon gently. Despite the fact that we were on a moving bus, he barely budged. He has inhuman balence, I swear.

I saw Sly grin and open his mouth to say something, but that was when the bus made a rather rough turn, and I lost my grip on the bar above me. And as unluck would have it, I fell to my right, taking Sly to the ground with me.

There were a few snickers as we landed, myself on top of Sly. But there were also a few gasps of shock and concern.

I was incredibly mortified, and if it weren’t for the black furred disguise I was wearing, I was sure my face would have been lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Sly took it all in stride, though, and started laughing. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,”

“Oh, can it,” I hissed, pulling myself off the raccoon and back to my feet.

Sly followed suit and pat me on the shoulder. “After all this time I can’t believe you managed to loose your balence,”

“I’m not too used to balencing on moving things, thank you very much,” I retorted. “This is why I hate busses,”

Sly laughed, because he’s awful. “I’m pretty sure you’ve spire jumped on some moving things before,”

I smacked him with my free arm, which was thankfully my good arm. “You shut up…”


End file.
